Eligiendo casualidades
by Deb90
Summary: La noche que decidió que solo ella elegiría como vivir su vida, Jenna averiguó por casualidad quien le había enviado la carta. No sabía si la vida se regía por casualidades o elecciones, pero si podía elegir algo ahora sí que elegía desaparecer. Post 1x12


**Disclaimer: Ni la MTV es mía, ni sus series, ni tampoco sus guiones.**

* * *

><p><em>Para Argen, por compartir conmigo una cosa más. Para Mine, por compartirlo todo. Y para ambas porque encontraros fue la mejor de las casualidades.<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>ELIGIENDO CASUALIDADES<strong>_

_La vida está llena de casualidades, pero tú decides si seguir al destino o no._

Jenna no podía creérselo, por mucho tiempo que pasase con aquella carta entre las manos no podía creérselo, no sabía cuantos minutos llevaba allí de pie con aquel trozo de papel en la mano y la alarma resonándole en los oídos pero sabía que podrían pasar horas y no sería capaz de reaccionar.

Había sido su madre, su propia madre la que había escrito aquellas cosas sobre ella, la situación superaba cualquier novela de V.C Andrews, cualquier drama griego o cualquier drama que Tamara, Ming y ella pudiesen ver los viernes a la tarde. Su madre, su propia madre la veía de aquella manera, y si su madre, la persona que la había traído al mundo pensaba así de ella, ¿qué podía esperar del resto del resto?

Si su propia madre podía sentarse a escribir una lista de motivos por los que era normal que fuese una fracasada, ¿cómo no iban a pensarlo los demás? Era su madre, la persona que tendría que quererla y protegerla por delante de todo. Su madre. Sí, todavía una niña grande, irresponsable el ochenta y cinco por ciento del tiempo, egoísta y normalmente más preocupada por su imagen que por la hora en la que tenía que recogerla, pero su madre.

Aquella misma tarde le había dicho que la quería más que a nada y ahora sabía que meses antes, a pesar de todo aquel amor, había sido capaz de escribir aquellas cosas, cosas tan mezquinas y ruines que ella misma había llegado a pensar que la habían llevado al suicidio. Y visto desde aquella situación, cuando era tu madre quien pensaba así de ti, no sería descabellado pensar que sería la primera idea que a alguien se le pasaría por la cabeza. Si tu madre perfectamente podía imaginar un mundo sin ti… realmente no debía de importar tanto que siguieses en el mundo o no.

Todas y cada una de aquellas palabras se le clavaban de nuevo de forma más dolorosa ahora que sabía quien las había escrito, y un poco más profunda cuando recordaba como su madre le había extendido el sobre con una sonrisa aquella tarde, ¿realmente era una perdedora de tal calibre que su madre no había podido esperar el momento para hacérselo saber?

Las lágrimas caían sobre el papel, no sabía en que momento había empezado a temblar pero ahora parecía incapaz de dejar de hacerlo, y aunque las rodillas amenazaban con fallarle en cualquier momento no se veía capaz de moverse lo suficiente como para sentarse. Nunca, y aquellos meses le habían dado oportunidades más que suficientes para ello, se había sentido más devastada, más desgarrada, menos querida.

El sonido de su teléfono la hizo dar un respingo, asustada porque fuese una llamada de sus padres, una llamada que no podía enfrentar ahora cuando lo único que quería era desaparecer para siempre llorando bajo la cama. Pero no fue su nombre el que vio en la pantalla, sino el de Jake. Jake que le había prometido llamarla nada más llegar a casa, y al que ella le había prometido a su manera que esperaría ansiosa para coger el teléfono, pero ahora no podía, no podía casi respirar, hablar sería una tarea imposible.

Consiguió coger el teléfono a duras penas, con la idea de que cortar la llamada y mandarle un mensaje, en cuanto tuviese el pulso para ello, diciéndole que sus padres y los vecinos habían trasladado la fiesta a su casa y ahora no podía hablar; pero sus dedos resbalaron y terminó por contestar la llamada.

¿Casualidad o elección?

Fuese por lo que fuese ahora no le quedaba otra que hablarle, o al menos intentarlo.

- Hamilt… - empezó a saludar Jake con tono alegre, pero el mismo se interrumpió - ¿Aún no has podido apagar la alarma? ¿Va todo bien?

Jenna intentó con todas sus fuerzas contestar, decir algo, lo que fuese, controlar la voz dos segundos para asegurarle que todo estaba bien, lo que fuese… pero en vez de eso no pudo evitar que sus lágrimas silenciosas se volvieran de pronto sollozos incontrolados.

- ¿Jenna? – casi gritó él chico preocupado - ¿Qué ha pasado? Olvídalo, ¿quieres que vaya para ahí?

La chica asintió al momento, y tuvo que recordarse que él no podía verla a través del teléfono, así que reunió fuerzas y con dificultad consiguió articular un sí en medio del llanto; aunque no tenía mucho sentido, no quería que la viese así, no quería que nadie la viese así, ni admitir en voz alta que su propia madre no la soportaba, pero tampoco tenía la capacidad de hilar varias frases que lo convenciesen para no ir.

- Estoy ahí en diez minutos – le aseguró Jake al tiempo que podía escuchar como ya ponía el coche en marcha, y sabiendo lo que aquel coche tardaba en arrancar supo que ni siquiera había esperado su confirmación para ir a por ella al escucharla derrumbarse.

Sin mucha atención dejó caer el teléfono, no preocupándose de errar la puntería y hacer que terminase en el suelo en vez del escritorio, y al escuchar el impacto se giró y pudo ver una la foto que tenía al otro lado de la mesa.

Sus padres y ella, cuando no levantaba tres palmos del suelo. Su padre no le prestaba atención a la cámara, ocupado en vigilarla y mantener sus manos a una distancia segura por si tropezaba con sus primeros pasos; la que no apartaba la vista del objetivo esa su madre, asegurándose de posar y de regalar una sonrisa radiante a la cámara mientras sacaba pecho, sin embargo una de sus manos descansaba en su espalda, asegurándose de mantenerla en pie, y ella con una sonrisa medio desdentada reía feliz enfundada en un horroroso mono rosa de lentejuelas, que se había puesto entre lágrimas, en el que podía leerse "Niña de mamá".

Aquella era su madre, preocupada por las apariencias y por si misma, haciendo que se pusiese cosas horrorosas que se adaptaban a su gusto, atentando contra su voluntad pero siempre manteniéndola en pie. Siempre se preocupaba por ella. A la hora de la verdad siempre la ponía delante, eso era lo que había pensando. Hasta ahora.

Con la carta en una mano y la foto en la otra consiguió llegar a tropezones hasta el baño y una vez allí se dejó caer en uno de los escalones que llevaban a la bañera, en ese contra el que casi se había abierto la cabeza, en ese en el que su madre la había recogido. En el que había caído cuando supuestamente intentaba suicidarse.

Su madre pensaba que sus palabras la habían llevado a querer quitarse la vida y no había dicho nada. Nada. No era una conversación fácil, eso seguro, pero si algún día tuviese una hija y la pobre criatura, además de tenerla a ella como madre, pensaba en suicidarse por algo que ella hubiese dicho la perseguiría diciendo lo contrario, incluso con alguna de aquellas cancioncillas pegadizas como las que Valerie inventaba. Haría lo que fuese.

Por lo visto su madre no, su madre prefería no descubrirse, no pasar el mal trago, no exponer aquella realidad, no admitir que ella misma había escrito una lista de razones por las que su hija podría desaparecer con facilidad de la faz de la tierra. Prefería callar por miedo que intentar hacer que se sintiese mejor. Ni siquiera había negado las palabras de la carta, ¿para qué?, ella misma las había escrito.

Jenna no podía pensar más, no podía intentar razonarlo, no se sentía capaz, tan solo de seguir llorando, intentando sacar de dentro un dolor tan grande que no creía que tuviese sitio para sentirlo. Desaparecer, ahora sí que quería desaparecer.

* * *

><p>- ¡Jenna!<p>

Un grito la trajo de nuevo a la realidad y consiguió levantar la cabeza de las rodillas, pero dudaba de que su voz ahora pudiese imponerse al sonido de la alarma para revelar su paradero.

- ¡Jenna!

Esta vez el grito venía acompañado por pisadas, Jake se movía por la casa a la carrera, abriendo puertas intentando encontrarla, y entonces recordó que su ¿novio? ni siquiera había estado aún en su habitación; haciendo un esfuerzo intentó dejar de llorar el tiempo suficiente para poder responderle pero fue inútil.

- Hamilton por favor, dime donde estás.

La desesperación en su voz le dio la voluntad para levantarse, visto que hablar parecía una batalla perdida, y aunque ponerse en pie costaría el doble al menos podía apoyarse en la bañera para hacerlo. Justo en el momento en el que lo consiguió Jake apareció delante de ella, el chaleco medio desabrochado, la corbata floja, despeinado y con los cordones de los zapatos sin atar. Era obvio que la había llamado nada más entrar por la puerta de su casa, y que había vuelto corriendo a por ella sin pararse un segundo.

Antes de registrar lo que estaba haciendo quiso acercarse a él para abrazarlo, pero las fuerzas le fallaron una vez más, aún así no importó porque el chico ya había cubierto la distancia entre ellos y fue quien la abrazó, dejándola colapsar llorando en sus brazos. El rubio la sujetó con firmeza, demasiado preocupado como para preguntar que había pasado, y mientras susurraba palabras en su oído para tranquilizarla la estrechó más contra él, notando como los puños crispados de la chica se abrían por fin para sujetarse a él con fuerza, tanta que le dolía pero por nada del mundo se hubiese quejado.

Finalmente las piernas de Jenna fallaron del todo y Jake se apresuró a sentarse en el suelo con ella en el regazo, los sollozos seguían saliendo incontrolados mientras la chica parecía quedarse sin aire y preocupado la hizo desenterrar la cabeza de su cuello para intentar calmarla un poco.

- Jenn, mírame – le pidió acunando su mejilla con la mano, nunca la había llamado así, pero definitivamente le gustaba hacerlo, aunque hubiese preferido descubrirlo en otro momento – tienes que calmarte.

- No… no pued… - intentó articular la chica.

- No te pido que dejes de llorar, solo que intentes tranquilizarte un poco. Me niego a que te ahogues en mis brazos Hamilton, ya te me moriste en una obra del instituto – la frase era una broma, pero no el tono en el que la dijo; viendo como Jenna intentaba coger su mano con una de las suyas que no dejaban de temblar, se adelantó y lo hizo él, entrelazando sus dedos, como había hecho aquella noche al llevarla a casa, como había hecho la primera vez que la había cogido de la mano por la misma obra que había nombrado.

Por fin Jenna consiguió calmarse lo suficiente, y aunque las lágrimas no parecían ir a parar en un buen rato, si consiguió controlar su respiración. Estaba en el suelo de su baño llorando en el regazo de Jake Rosati. Lo suyo sí que era montar un buen drama… pero en aquel momento no la preocupada, porque llorar en sus brazos era menos devastador que hacerlo sola.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó el chico, aunque pronto añadió nervioso – No me lo digas sino quieres, no importa.

- Mi madre – le respondió con la voz ronca por las lágrimas, no sabía muy bien que hacía contándoselo, aquella no era una historia que compartieses, era de las cosas que te guardabas para ti porque eran demasiado privadas, y porque solían hacer que la gente huyese despavorida de ti al oírlas. Como un intento de suicido.

Pero Jake no se había apartado de ella por eso, y por la manera en que la miraba había algo que le decía que compartirlo con él estaría bien; por eso se obligó a mover la mano derecha para abrirla y enseñarle la carta que había estrujado.

- ¿La carta? – preguntó asombrado, paseando la vista entre el papel y la cara de ella sin poder creérselo – Mierda…

No dijo nada más, estrechó su mano con más fuerza y el brazo con el que la rodeaba se cerró en torno a ella todavía más, y Jenna, todavía sin soltar la carta, movió su brazo para rodear su cuello y pegarse más a él con la cabeza nuevamente escondida en su cuello. No supo cuantos minutos pasaron, solo que la mano de Jake acariciando en su espalda la relajaba, que poco a poco había dejado de temblar y que cogida a su mano sentía menos ganas de desaparecer.

Por fin desenterró la cara de su cuello y se apoyó en su hombro, intentando esbozar una sonrisa aunque fuese triste, y le salió sola cuando Jake dejó un beso su cabeza.

- Sé que es tu madre, – susurró el chico en su oído – pero mantengo lo que te dije, el problema no es tuyo, es de ella.

A Jake le había costado decirlo, no quería hacerla sentirse peor por nombrar de nuevo a su madre, pero necesitaba dejarlo claro aquello, nada de aquello había sido culpa suya, y tenía que creérselo, aunque fuese su propia madre quien dijese lo contrario.

- Y aunque lo ha hecho jodidamente mal, te quiere Jenn, esa carta no tiene que ver contigo, tiene que ver con ella – tras añadir aquello dejó un beso más en su frente y notando como ella se acurrucaba más contra él supo que le había hecho bien oírlo, aunque por su cara estaba claro que aún no se lo creía.

Jenna no parecía tener intención alguna de moverse, abrazada a él sin decir una palabra y sin soltar aún su mano, y él tampoco tenía alguna de levantarse de allí, había dejado de llorar y parecía que se iba adormilando en sus brazos, así que hasta que cayese rendida y la pudiese meter en la cama no tenía pensando moverse, y tampoco quería ir a ninguna otra parte.

Sin embargo su plan maestro se vio truncado cuando el teléfono sonó sobresaltándolos a ambos, sobretodo a Jenna que dio un respingo, y ambos se dieron cuenta de que la alarma había dejado de sonar.

- Espera aquí – le dijo ayudándola a sentarse en el borde de la bañera, Jenna le dedicó una sonrisa cansada y él se acercó con rapidez a su escritorio para coger él inalámbrico y llevárselo; Jenna lo cogió con manos temblorosas y temiéndose lo peor descolgó.

- ¿Sí? – dijo intentando que su voz sonase lo más normal posible.

- ¡Cariño! – la saludó su padre, algo achispado pero todavía en sus cabales – Como seguíamos oyendo a esa alarma del demonio sonar he llamado a la compañía y les he dicho que ha saltado sola, ya la han parado, ahora puedes irte a dormir tranquila.

- Gracias papá, nos vemos mañana – respondió cerrando los ojos con fuerza para que no se le escapasen las lágrimas.

- ¿Estás bien cariño? – preguntó preocupado, notando algo raro a pesar de las dos o tres copas de más que llevaba encima - ¿Tengo que partirle las piernas a alguien? Nadie la arruina el baile a mi niña.

_A tu mujer, y prueba con vida en vez de baile_ pensó la chica con amargura, pero la preocupación real de su padre, y lo completamente serio de su oferta la hicieron sonreír con pena.

- No papá, solo estoy muy cansada – le dijo pensando que realmente no le estaba mintiendo demasiado.

- ¿Qué tal el baile? – insistió él deseoso de saber más.

- ¿El baile? – cuestionó la chica – El baile perfecto, el mejor que podía tener – dijo mirando a Jake que le sonreía apoyado en el marco de la puerta, y cuya sonrisa se ensanchó al escucharla.

- Espera tu madre…- empezó a decirle, pero antes de que acabase la frase una voz diferente lo reemplazó.

- Cariño – chilló su madre – si no has ganado la corona no pasa nada porque…

No supo la razón para que no importase, porque tuvo que colgar el teléfono y apresurarse a llegar al baño para volcar en él todo el contenido de su estómago; las chicas normales encontraban consuelos en las palabras de sus madres, ella encontraba náuseas.

Escuchó de nuevo los pasos apresurados de Jake e intentó darle a entender que no se acercase echando un brazo hacia tras, no tenía porque ver eso, era humillante, asqueroso y la última manera en la que quería que nadie la viese, pero él no le hizo caso y pronto notó como le retiraba el pelo de la cara. Los momentos más románticos de su vida estaban teniendo lugar mientras echaba la primera papilla, y aún peor, mientras no tenía capacidad para apreciarlos como era debido.

La mano libre de Jake descansó en su espalda hasta se inclinó hacia atrás, retirándose al fin del baño.

- Te pediría perdón, pero no sé ni por donde empezar – le dijo intentando ponerse en pie y haciéndolo finalmente con su ayuda, él no atendió a su disculpa sino que la ayudó a llegar a la pileta para que se enjuagase la boca y se lavase un poco la cara.

- ¿Mejor? – le preguntó sosteniéndola por la cintura y Jenna no tuvo más remedio que asentir, porque escuchar la voz de su madre había sido como un puñetazo en el estómago, pero que él la levantase del suelo no había llegado a borrar el dolor, pero si lo había atenuado. Dolía, tanto como ser el polvo secreto de alguien, perder a tu mejor amiga por liarte con el chico que le gustaba y ser el hazmerreír del instituto cada día todo junto, pero con Jake sujetándola la tentación de desaparecer bajo la cama ya no estaba allí.

* * *

><p>Con pasos vacilantes, pero segura gracias a la mano que se mantenía en su cintura consiguió llegar a la habitación, y al ver brillar la pantalla de su móvil se inclinó para cogerlo y leer el mensaje que le acababa de llegar.<p>

"_No pasa nada si no has ganado cariño, lo importante es el baile del último año; para ese estaremos preparadas"_

Esta vez las palabras de su madre no le revolvieron el estómago, pero si hicieron que le fallasen las piernas, y dio gracias por estar al lado de la cama y poder simplemente dejarse caer en ella; la pregunta y la preocupación cruzaron de nuevo la mirada de Jake y le extendió el teléfono para que viese el mensaje, con todo lo que le estaba haciendo pasar aquella noche lo mínimo era que supiese porqué.

- ¿Qué te parece si el año que viene invitamos a tu madre al baile? – le preguntó tras esconder la mueca de disgusto que el mensaje había producido – Podemos pintar en su vestido alguna palabra para que se lea con las luces fluorescentes, y ver como se desmaya.

- Tentador – admitió sin conseguir reír, pero sabiendo que en otras condiciones aquella perspectiva le habría arrancado una carcajada – muy tentador, pero sería contraproducente. La perdedora suicida hija de la flipada adolescente. Oh espera… ya lo soy.

- No fue un intento de suicido – empezó a enumerar él sentándose a su lado – no eres una perdedora y tu madre… Tu madre te tiene envidia Jenn, como todos los demás que te llaman perdedora.

- ¿Envidia? ¿El instituto? ¿Mi madre? – preguntó mirándolo asombrada - ¿Has bebido de ese ponche satánico mientras no te veía?

- No, – le aseguró él con una sonrisa – pero es verdad. Jenna eres maravillosa, eres auténtica y no te importa ser tu misma, por eso te miran con envidia.

- Ni siquiera me veían antes de pensar que había intentando protagonizar una escena gore en mi baño – lo contradijo ella al tiempo que recordaba a alguien que le había dicho una vez unas palabras parecidas, a Matty, y se sorprendió al no desear estarlas escuchando de nuevo de su boca.

- Yo te veía – respondió Jake sincero pasándole un mechón de pelo tras la oreja.

- Cuando a mi horripilante escayola se veía más que a mi – dijo ella intentando bromear.

- Te veía antes de eso, pero esa escayola me dio la oportunidad de conocerte más, así que no te metas con ella – y aunque el rubio había acabado la frase con algo que sonaba a broma la chica podía jurar que lo decía en serio.

- Dejé que el médico la tirase, sino te la regalaría – aseguró Jenna apoyándose en su hombro.

- No te metas con ella – insistió él rodeándola con un brazo y fingiendo seriedad – Deberíamos pensar en recuperarla y quedarnos cada uno un trozo, como esas parejas de las películas.

- Es mejor que las cápsulas de sangre de Angelina Jolie – matizó la morena sin poder contener la risa que escapó de ella.

- ¿Ves? – reiteró Jake contento por verla mejor – En el fondo te gusta mi idea, y cuando te acostumbres a ello podemos hablar de montarle un altar a la escayola para rendirle culto.

- En mi baño de suicida, ¿verdad? – ofreció ella siguiéndole el juego y relajándose más.

- Empiezas a considerar a la escayola como se merece Hamilton; merece respeto, gracias a ella he podido empezar a ena… has podido empezar a gusta… no eso tampoco – tras tener que cortarse a si mismo por lo que iba a decir Jake parecía atragantarse con las palabras – Di algo que me saque del lío en el que me acabo de meter yo solo Hamilton, se buena persona – consiguió decir al fin; Jenna se incorporó lo suficiente como para darle un beso en la mejilla pensando en como podía haber ignorado lo adorable que Jake Rosati cuando menos lo intentaba.

- Estoy pensando en dormir bajo la cama hoy para no tener que ver a mi madre cuando llegue, ¿Qué te parece? – le preguntó ofreciéndole la primera frase que se le había ocurrido, y una gran verdad, para que desviase la conversación, aunque oírlo trastabillar en sus sentimientos por ella le había acelerado el corazón de una manera en la que nunca lo había sentido.

- ¿Por qué no llamas a Tamara? O Ming – ofreció él – Será mejor para tu espalda, y te hará bien salir de aquí.

- La madre de Ming es como Mao Zedong, solo que más bajita, y T… ¿recuerdas a dónde y con quien se fue Tamara? – dijo Jenna con una sonrisa al recordar la felicidad de su amiga, por fin Ricky había caído, no le extrañaría que al día siguiente Tamara encendiese una fogata en su jardín y las hiciese bailar la danza de la victoria a su alrededor.

- Cierto, no te queremos cerca de algún trío con Schwart – asintió él y tras unos segundos de silencio habló inseguro – No entiendas esto mal pero, ¿quieres venir a dormir, solo a dormir, a mi casa?

- ¿Y tus padres? – preguntó ella sin poder ocultar su sorpresa.

- Están fuera, mi abuela se rompió la cadera y… créeme no quieres el resto de datos – respondió frotándose el cuello nervioso por lo que le había ofrecido.

- Así que lo de la cita con tu madre era mentira… está bien saberlo – bromeó la chica.

- Tenía que intentar sonar interesante – se defendió él bromeando – Ya sabes, no parecer muy disponible o desesperado.

- Y lo que mejor despierta los celos de una chica es la perspectiva de perder al chico ante su madre – confirmó intentando retener la risa.

- No te rías, que a mi me ha funcionado, estoy pensando en escribir un libro de consejos y todo – dijo siguiendo el chiste con aire de superioridad.

- No lo hagas – le pidió- me saldría competencia.

- No la tienes – reconoció él sin dejar de mirarla a pesar de que casi se había sonrojado; y al oírlo decir aquello Jenna era incapaz de recordar cual era la competencia de Jake.

- Tenías la casa libre – le dijo volviendo a apoyarse en su hombro – y no intentaste ni una sola vez convencer a tu conquista para llevártela, eres todo un caballero Rosati – y aunque lo había dicho con desenfado lo pensaba de verdad, no todos, mejor dicho, no podía contar más de cinco chicos que teniendo las mismas posibilidades que Jake de conseguir meter a una chica en su cama, hubiesen dejado pasar la oportunidad, y la lista podía menguar más aún dependiendo del acne de un par de ellos. Sin embargo él la había acompañado a casa y no había intentado forzar las cosas, aquello era nuevo, y sentaba bien.

- Realmente es que contaba con llamar a mi madre y ver el Rey León con ella por Skype – le dijo consiguiendo que sonase más o menos serio y haciendo que al fin Jenna estallase en carcajadas a pesar de que aún tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas - ¿Qué dices?

- Por favor – le pidió ella tomando de nuevo su mano para ponerse en pie, pero sus piernas aún no parecían estar por la labor – Genial, mi madre ha conseguido que necesite un loquero y también ha acabado con mi capacidad de equilibrio – dijo intentando no volver a perderse en lo que la carta la hacía sentir.

- No comparto lo primero, y puedo arreglar lo segundo – dijo Jake poniéndose de pie y agachándose para cogerla en brazos.

- ¡Jake! – gritó ella sorprendida y agarrándose a su cuello – No tienes que llevarme…

- Señorita Hamilton, usted misma dijo que era un caballero, y como tal me comporto – le dijo exagerando el tono como había hecho antes de sacarse las fotos saliendo ya de la habitación - ¿Les dejas una nota a tus padres?

- No, le mando un mensaje a mi padre, así me aseguro de que lo vea – respondió escondiendo la cara en su cuello para que no viese la sonrisa idiota que había conseguido sacarle.

Aquella noche era la primera vez que alguien había cogido su mano un público, y ahora la sacaban de su casa como a las princesas; era una de las mejores noches de su vida, y sin duda también la peor. Todavía quería llorar, gritarle a su madre mientras pataleaba de impotencia, no volverle a hablar en lo que le quedaba de vida y abrazarse a ella llorando por saber que había hecho mal, sin embargo a pesar de todo eso estaba sonriendo. Sonreía como una idiota, y aunque estaba rota por dentro el corazón jamás le había latido tan rápido.

* * *

><p>Un rato después aparcaron delante de lo que Jenna suponía que era la casa de Jake, y cayó en la cuenta de que nunca había ido hasta allí, pero por lo que parecía esa noche había servido, e iba a servir, para que se conociesen un poco más. El viaje hasta allí había conseguido que acabase de calmarse, y mientras había enredado con la radio, sin que él protestase, la canción de la que se habían reído la primera vez que la había acercado a casa había vuelto a sonar, y tras que ella empezase a cantar él se había sumado y los dos había acabado dando un concierto a gritos en el coche.<p>

Aún no estaba bien, y seguramente tardaría en estarlo, pero cada minuto que pasaba con Jake las ganas de desaparecer se hacían más y más pequeñas, lejos de querer desaparecer no quería perderse un minuto de lo que viniese, pensando en eso abrió la puerta del coche y tan perdida estaba en su cabeza que no se había fijado en que el rubio ya había salido del coche y estaba delante de ella a punto de abrirle la puerta.

- Ya puedo andar – le dijo con una sonrisa – Al menos esas lesiones no parecen irreversibles.

- Mejor no nos arriesgamos – le respondió él, y sin darle tiempo a decir nada más se agachó de nuevo para cogerla.

- No hace falta, no hace falta, ¡Jake! – sus protestas acabaron en carcajadas cuando la levantó y en vez de cogerla en brazos se la echó al hombro como si fuese un saco de patatas – Voy en vestido, y con mi suerte habrá alguien grabando – le dijo sin dejar de reír.

- Controlado – le contestó él divertido, asegurándose de sujetarla y de mantener la falda del vestido de manera que no se le viese nada.

- Eso ha sido una excusa para tocarme el culo – lo acusó riendo y agarrándose con fuerza a su espalda.

- Tú misma dijiste que soy un caballero; los caballeros no hacemos esas cosas – le respondió mientras sacaba las llaves del bolsillo.

- ¿Intentabas protegerme entonces? ¿A mi y a mi ropa interior? – preguntó haciéndole cosquillas ya que acababa de descubrir donde las tenía.

- Esa ha sido mi noble intención – le aseguró asintiendo – Hamilton deja de hacerme cosquillas o vamos a tener un accidente.

- Y seríamos los dos unos suicidas – añadió ella.

- Seríamos Romeo y Julieta, tentador – dijo Jake abriendo la puerta al fin.

- ¿Así que me tirarías? – insistió Jenna hundiendo los dedos en su costado una vez más.

- No, iría yo al suelo primero y te pararía el golpe – le dijo mirándola a los ojos tras dejarla de pie en el suelo del recibidor; el estómago de la chica dio un vuelco al oírlo decir aquello, había oído frases así, pero nunca dirigidas a ella, ni siquiera en sus sueños porque su imaginación no daba para tanto basándose en sus posibilidades reales. Y sin embargo allí estaba Jake, real y superando sus fantasías; se acercó a él y le dio un beso suave, no tan entregado como los que habían compartido aquella noche, pero mucho más relevante para ella. Lo había besado porque no había podido contenerse; no lo había pensado, simplemente había tenido que hacerlo.

Se quedaron frente contra frente un momento y finalmente él la cogió de la mano para enseñarle la casa, dejó para el final su habitación y cuando abrió la puerta la hizo pasar delante de él.

- Me gusta – le dijo ella acercándose a la cama para sentarse, todavía insegura de sus propias piernas – La mía era algo más parecido a esto, hasta que mi madre decidió que la decoración no era apropiada y decidió sorprenderme por mi cumpleaños – y al nombrar a su madre de nuevo se le puso un nudo en la garganta.

- Esta suele estar bastante más desordenada, la has pillado en un día bueno – le sonrió él, mientras trasteaba en el armario, intentando distraerla.

- ¿Puedo verla en uno malo? – preguntó apoyando los codos en las rodillas y la cabeza en las manos.

- Si no te asustas y sales corriendo – le respondió el rubio sin dejar de sonreír, y se acercó a ella con unos pantalones de chándal y una camiseta de manga larga – ¿Servirá de pijama? Podemos asaltar el cajón de mi madre si no.

- Esto está genial, gracias – le aseguró cogiendo lo que le ofrecía.

- Bien, te dejo para que te cambies – dijo nuevamente nervioso, y de pronto ella también lo estaba. Jake cerró la puerta y la dejó sola tal y como le había dicho y de pronto tomó conciencia de todo.

Su no-estaba-segura-si-novio había tenido que ir a recogerla del suelo de su casa, literalmente, aguantarla llorando y moqueando, literalmente, verla echar hasta la primera papilla, aquello también literalmente por desgracia, lidiar con su ruptura emocional y para rematarla acogerla en su casa. Si estaban empezando una relación, y pensaba y esperaba que sí, aquello había pasado de tener el mejor inicio posible al peor, y todo lo había conseguido ella solita. Después de semejante espectáculo Jake podría echar a correr y a él si que no le echaría la culpa.

Mientras pensaba eso y empezaba a desvestirse recordó a Matty, pero extrañamente no le dolió como esperaba, parecía que la revelación de saberse la semilla del mal a los ojos de su madre había traído algo bueno, ahora su corazón diferenciaba dolores importantes de leves. Y decirle que no a Matty había quedado relegado a la segunda categoría.

Tras sacarse los zapatos sin mucha atención y dejar el vestido en la silla del escritorio de Jake para que no molestase se puso la camiseta, y se sorprendió a si misma al notar que olía como el chico, y más aún por lo agradable que le resultó. Le sobraba por todas partes, así que después de remangársela y comprobar que le caía hasta algo por encima de las rodillas desechó ponerse los pantalones ya que podría meter dentro a dos Jennas. Abrió la puerta dispuesta a buscar a Jake y guiada por el oído bajó las escaleras.

* * *

><p>Cuando llegó al piso de abajo lo vio de espaldas a ella en la cocina, ya cambiado con unos pantalones viejos de chándal y una camiseta de manga corta a modo de pijama, y también pudo ver como había montado una especie de cama en el sofá con unas mantas y una almohada; iba a hablarle pero antes de hacerlo una foto que estaba en la mesa al lado del sofá le llamó la atención.<p>

Jake, cuando no debía de tener aún dos años, sentado en todo su esplendor en mitad de la alfombra del salón, sujetándose un patito de goma encima de la cabeza. Y ante semejante imagen se encontró sonriendo una vez más.

- ¿Un pasado exhibicionista Rosati? – preguntó ahogando una risa al oírlo llegar.

- Y ahora con mi vergüenza somos tres – respondió él sonrojándose y pasándole un vaso de lo que parecía ser batido de chocolate; Jenna sonrió más aún, recordando como el día de la fiesta de Lisa lo había invitado a uno durante su escapada, insistiendo en que un batido de chocolate siempre ayudaba a animarse, y por lo visto él lo recordaba.

- Gracias – le dijo siguiéndolo al sofá – Si te sirve creo que tendrías futuro como stripper, siempre y cuando el pato fuese parte del espectáculo claro.

- El pato y Jake, veo también burbujas, y quizás, solo quizás, flotadores y manguitos – dijo él con tono soñador ya sentado en medio del sofá.

- Guárdame entradas por favor – le pidió sentándose a su lado, pero girada, descansando la espalda en la almohada – No tenías que hacerme la cama, gracias.

- De nada – le dijo girándose lo suficiente como para mirarla – Pero no te he hecho la cama, me he hecho la cama.

- ¡No voy a hacerte dormir en el sofá! – aseguró Jenna en cuanto entendió lo que le acababa de decir – Era lo que faltaba ya.

- Entonces me temo que vamos a discutir por quien se queda el sofá – respondió él encogiéndose de hombros antes de acabarse su vaso y dejarlo en la mesa.

Jenna lo miró e imitó sus acciones y de pronto hundió la cara en las rodillas y cruzó los brazos sobre la cabeza.

- ¿Qué pasa? – le preguntó preocupado de nuevo intentando hacer que lo mirase.

- ¡Soy la peor novia del mundo! – se quejó la chica sin levantar la cabeza y de pronto cayó en la cuenta de lo que acababa de decir y enrojeció hasta las orejas – Y ahora me he llamado tu novia, ¡genial! – mientras lo decía echó la cabeza hacia atrás pero uso la almohada para cubrirse - ¡Esto no puede estar pasando!

- Jenn sal de debajo de la almohada – rió Jake tirando de ella para intentarlo el mismo.

- No; lo haré cuando te gires para llamar a la policía para que vengan a buscarme con una de esas camisas blancas y un par de enfermeros – no se podía creer lo que acababa de hacer, creía que estaban juntos, pero no podía soltar una frase como la que había soltado sin estar segura, ni definir la relación ni decencia, acababa de hacer la mayor gilipollez del mundo, y ya llevaba unas cuantas; si su madre realmente había querido ayudarla con aquella carta debería haber añadido: Pensar antes de abrir ese buzón que Dios te dio por boca.

- Sal de ahí – insistió el chico apartando por fin la almohada y tirándola al suelo, y apresurándose a sujetarle la cara con las manos antes de que la hundiese de nuevo en las rodillas - ¿Por qué te escondes?

- Por lo que acabo de hacer – respondió ella con tono de obviedad.

- Acabas de evitar que tartamudee cuando te lo pregunte – dijo él con una sonrisa, y Jenna agradeció estar sentada porque sino habría vuelto a caerse al suelo, o eso o se habría puesto a saltar por la habitación; iba a preguntárselo, a ella, Jake iba a preguntarle si quería ser su novia y cuando creía que el estado de fiesta interior en el que se encontraba no podía ir a más él habló de nuevo – Para mi ya lo eras, pero necesitaba preguntarlo.

Se había puesto en ridículo, una vez más aquella noche, de la peor manera posible hablando con un chico y de alguna manera este, su chico, había conseguido girarlo todo para volverlo un momento romántico; uno que iba de cabeza a su lista de momentos románticos, empezada aquella misma noche, y cuya primera posición iba para el lloroso, y durante unos minutos asqueroso, episodio del baño.

- ¿Qué me dices? – preguntó sacándola de sus pensamientos mientras le cogía una mano entrelazando los dedos - ¿Quieres salir conmigo?

- Sí – la respuesta salió de sus labios con rapidez, sin duda alguna, ni bajo tortura hubiese contestado otra cosa, aunque Sadie volviese a empapelar el instituto con la maldita carta no habría dicho otra cosa que no fuese sí, y tras decirlo se inclinó para besarlo.

Como cuando lo había besado al entrar a aquella casa no pudo contenerse, pero este beso si que se parecía al resto que había compartido aquella noche, al tiempo que se lanzaba a por su boca se pegó más a él y mientras hundía una mano en su melena Jake se movió para dejarle colar una pierna tras su espalda, a la vez que notaba como extendía la otra sobre su regazo para acercarse más.

Fue ella quien rozó sus labios con la lengua para que la dejase profundizar el beso, pero fue él quien hundió la lengua en su boca haciéndola ahogar un jadeo y cogerse a sus hombros con más fuerza. La habían besado con ganas antes pero esas ganas solían llevar también prisa, y en este beso había todo lo contrario, la manera en que Jake la besaba, como su pulgar acariciaba su mejilla mientras la sujetaba con firmeza, la manera en que su otra mano se apretaba en su cintura, intentando pegarla más a él aunque era completamente imposible, todo, le hacían sentir que aquel beso era mucho más.

Se quedaron sin aire y los dos se separaron poco a poco, despegando sus bocas pero no nada más, y Jenna se encontró con lo que había pasado a ser su parte favorita de los besos, y sintiendo como sentía aquellos besos aquello era decir mucho, la manera en que Jake la miraba antes o después de besarla, aunque para ser sinceros la manera en que la miraba, a secas, era una de sus nuevas cosas favoritas.

- Entonces, novia – le dijo moviéndose lo suficiente como para reunir sus dos piernas en su regazo y Jenna con una sonrisa se apoyó en su hombro mientras era ella la que ahora entrelazaba sus manos - ¿por qué dices que eres la peor novia del mundo?

- Ummm no sé… - empezó a decir la chica - ¿qué te parece si empezamos por la asquerosa parte en la que arruiné la noche vomitando?

- Eh – le dijo el rubio mientras jugaba con sus dedos – mi novia me vomitó encima una vez.

- Encantador – rió ella rodando los ojos, pero después cambió el tono para hablar con seriedad – Lo siento mucho Jake.

- ¿Lo qué? – preguntó el chico girando la cabeza para mirarla, y dejando un mechón de pelo tras su oreja.

- Esto, todo – intentó empezar a explicarse avergonzada – Hacerte ir hasta mi casa, llorar como una beliber que se ha quedado sin entrada para ver a Justin en ti, la parte del vómito, cargarte con todos mis problemas, ser una reina del drama…

- Para, para, para – le pidió con dulzura – No eres ninguna reina del drama, casi la princesa de segundo año y estoy seguro de que no lo has sido porque Clark Stevenson amañó los votos; pero lo importante, Jenna soy tu novio, y antes de eso era tu amigo, no tienes que sentirte mal porqué esté ahí para ti, es lo que tengo que hacer, y quiero hacerlo.

Jenna le sonrió, perdiendo la cuenta de cuantas sonrisas Jake la había hecho esbozar aquella noche, y dejó un beso en su hombro antes de darle las gracias.

- Debería dártelas yo a ti – insistió él, y ante su mirada extrañada se explicó – Una vez alguien me dijo que si le contabas algo así a una persona es porque confiabas en ella, así que eso quiere decir que confías en mí.

La chica reconoció sus propias palabras y se estiró para besarla de nuevo, aunque se apartó con rapidez para decir algo:

- Lo hago – no sabía en que momento había pasado, si había sido casualidad o elección, pero ahora confiaba ciegamente en Jake, y quería que él también lo supiera. Tras decírselo y ver la sonrisa que se había ganado con aquello volvió a apoyarse en él, noto como el chico dejaba un beso en su cabeza y los dos se quedaron en silencio.

Pasó un buen rato en el que los silencios agradables se entremezclaron con conversaciones de todo tipo, hablaron de las clases y el instituto, de Sadie y Lisa, de que película podrían ir a ver el fin de semana siguiente, de Tamara y Ming, de cuales eran sus discos favoritos, de las locuras de Valerie… de mil tonterías y temas más serios, como la infame carta que volvió a salir en la conversación, y por lo consiguiente de la relación de Jenna con sus padres, que llevo también a que Jake le hablase de sus padres. Saltaban de tema a tema sin sentirse incómodos, compartiendo anécdotas e ideas hasta que volvía el silencio o hasta que uno de los dos robaba un beso que el otro daba encantando.

Llevaban unos minutos sin decir nada, Jake jugaba con un mechón de su pelo mientras ella tenía la vista clavada en sus manos entrelazadas mientras el cansancio le iba pasando factura y volvía a adormilarse.

- ¿Jake? – lo llamó acariciando su pulgar con el suyo, y cuando él le contestó para que supiese que tenía su atención siguió hablando – Que quisieras estar conmigo, ¿fue casualidad o elección? – se sentía estúpida volviendo a sacar aquello, pero quería saber que pensaba y estaba tan a gusto en sus brazos, tan calentita y relajada, que no tenía ganas de preocuparse por la vergüenza, además cuanto más tiempo pasaba menos tenía con él.

- Pueeees… - empezó él tomándose un momento para pensarse como contestarle con la mayor sinceridad mientras apartaba la mano de su pelo para acariciar su hombro – La verdad creo que fueron ambas.

- ¿Las dos? ¿Mitad y mitad para no mojarte? – bromeó dejando un beso en su cuello.

- No – rió él – es en serio. Una vez que empecé a conocerte empecé a querer más, y eso no fue apropósito, lo que siento por ti no pasó porque yo quisiese; más que eso, no podía quererlo, estaba con otra. Así que esa parte fue una completa casualidad.

- ¿Y la elección? – le preguntó con el pulso acelerado por lo que acababa de oír.

- La elección fue intentar luchar por ello – le respondió en un susurro; Jenna se incorporó hasta quedar de rodillas en el sofá y teniendo que combatir las lágrimas una vez más aquella noche, pero esta vez porque lo que sentía era tan bueno que la desbordaba, cogió su cara entre sus manos para besarlo una vez más.

Con calma, con paciencia, disfrutando de cada rincón de su boca, de su sabor, con un ritmo lento que daba a entender que podría estar besándolo toda la noche, porque realmente podría hacerlo de buena gana. Las manos de Jake fueron a sus caderas y la ayudó a sentarse a horcajadas sobre él mientras le devolvía el beso, la camiseta de Jenna se subió dejando sus piernas destapadas por completo, y aunque ella ignoró por completo el frío que estaba empezando a sentir Jake si lo notó al acariciarla, y sin apartar su boca de la suya tiró de una de las mantas para cubrirlos lo mejor posible.

Con reticencia Jenna se apartó de él y lo abrazó hundiendo la cabeza en su cuello de nuevo, un lugar que había descubierto aquella noche y que se había convertido en su favorito para esconderse del mundo. Nunca lo habría pensando, pero cuando Jake la abrazaba como ahora se sentía segura, y para ser sinceros, ese algo cálido que la invadía ahora ya había estado allí, aunque no de manera tan notoria, en el primer abrazo que habían compartido.

Y pensando en eso se dio cuenta de algo más, cuando había interpretado a Stacy la muerta también había habido algo extraño, algo hacia a Jake, sentimientos que no había tenido tiempo de analizar, y que tampoco había querido considerar para ser sinceros. Estaba demasiado centrada en todo su drama con Matty como para hacer caso de algo más y lo había ignorado con todas sus fuerzas, pero estar había estado allí, simplemente había elegido ignorarlo.

Aquella noche no lo había hecho, sino todo lo contrario, había elegido ir a por ello y aquello había acabado así, con ella completamente relajada entre sus brazos. Y no era solo porque Jake hubiese jugado el papel del héroe, ya le había pasado antes, cuando la había acompañado a casa se había olvidado del maldito código de la alarma por como la había besado, vale que aquello había tenido catastróficas consecuencias, pero no era la parte importante, lo importante era lo que sentía por él, lo que la hacía sentir y había estado ignorando.

Casualidad o elección. En ella también iban juntas; lo que sentía cuando estaba con Jake había sido la mayor de las casualidades, ella estaba ocupada intentando tener algo serio con su mejor amigo, más casualidad que esa no podía haber, pero ahora que había decidido prestarle atención a aquello parecía imposible renunciar a ello, por eso muy segura quiso compartirlo con él.

- Ahora lo mismo no tiene sentido, pero para mi fue también fue una casualidad, una que no quería, pero me alegro de haber elegido ir a por ella.

Algún sentido debía de tener, porque aunque Jake no sabía partes de la historia, partes que por supuesto le contaría, la hizo incorporarse lo suficiente como para besarla de nuevo y de tal manera que Jenna olvidó lo que acababa de decirle. Se olvidó de donde estaba, de porqué había ido a pasar la noche allí, se olvidó de la carta, de su madre, de su nombre, de su fama de suicida, del mejor amigo de su novio, de lo que estaría haciendo la suya, cosa que la preocupaba, de las dudas que había tenido al principio de la noche, de la vergüenza, de sus ridículos, de las lágrimas que había llorado y por supuesto, seguía sin recordar el código de la alarma.

Sentía todo aquello de lo que hablaban en las películas románticas, en las pastelosas de verdad, de esas que daban ganas de tirarle un manojo de palomitas a la protagonistas por ser una pedorra pastelosa, cuando realmente lo lanzabas porque sentías envidia de la pedorra pastelosa. Tú querías ser la pedorra pastelosa y estabas segura de que en absoluto serías una pedorra y mantendrías bajo control la parte pastelosa; pero ahora mismo no podía pararse a analizar esa comparación, solo sabía que estaba con Jake, porque había elegido seguir una casualidad, y porque era allí donde quería quedarse. Su mano había escogido bien aquella noche, porque tras su mano había ido toda ella, y aquello incluía al corazón.

* * *

><p>Cuando Jenna había despertado esa mañana por un momento se había sentido completamente desorientada, aquella no era su cama, y definitivamente aquella no era su casa. De pronto la infame carta, y lo que era peor, su autora habían llegado a su mente y estaba segura de que había empezado a tener un ataque de pánico; entonces el brazo que rodeaba su espalda y descansaba en su cintura la había estrechado más, alguien la estaba abrazando, estaba usando el pecho de alguien como almohada y sus piernas estaban completamente enredadas en las de alguien, el ataque de pánico estuvo a punto de ir a más, pero entonces recordó que era Jake. El resto de detalles de la noche volvieron a ella de golpe y al pánico lo sustituyó una sonrisa radiante; pensó en levantarse para adecentarse un poco antes de que él despertase, sobretodo para hacer algo con el enjambre que sería su pelo, pero estaba tan a gusto que mandó la estética a la mierda y abrazándose más a él volvió a quedarse a dormida.<p>

Aquel había sido el principio de su mañana y había sido perfecto, como el resto de ella, pero cuanto más se acercaba la hora de volver a casa se iba poniendo más y más nerviosa, si por lo que fuese sus padres habían entrado a su habitación sabrían que habría encontrado la carta, con lo cual se encontraría con un panorama emocional comparable al de _Lo que el viento se llevó_ en cuanto entrase por la puerta, probablemente con su madre subida a lo alto de una escalera y todo; y si no lo sabían tendría que sacar ella el tema, porque no podía guardárselo pero tampoco sabía exactamente como hacerlo, ¿mamá sé que no me soportas?, ¿ha llegado un panfleto… por cierto hablando de cartas…?

Nada le parecía una buena idea, y sino fuese porque Jake tenía que irse a ver a su abuela se quedaría encerrada con él lo que quedaba de fin de semana, por desgracia aquello no era una opción, ya estaba esperando apoyada en la puerta a que su novio bajase después de asegurarse de haber cerrado las ventanas. Su novio… aún no se lo creía, aquel chico encantador, al que no le importaba que lo viesen con una perdedora, que no dejaba que se llamase perdedora, que aparecía en su casa para dejar que llorase en él, que la besaba hasta que se le olvidaba su nombre, y que no dejaba que se levantase del sofá a peinarse, callándola con uno de esos besos y diciéndole que estaba igual de guapa que la noche anterior, era su novio.

Algo fallaba, porque por una cosa buena que le pasaba le tocaban cinco jodidamente malas, y lo que Jake la hacía sentir era demasiado bueno. Entonces recordaba la carta y se tranquilizaba; su madre habría preferido dar a luz a un Gremlin que a ella, no pasaba nada, ahí estaba su parte mala, tenía derecho a conservar a Jake. Por lo visto su vida debía de ayudar al equilibrio del karma, era una encarnación de Anakin Skywalker destinada a traer equilibrio a la fuerza pero estaba bien, su parte mala le aseguraba conservar la buena.

Y en ese momento un trozo de esa parte bajó las escaleras mirándola con una sonrisa.

- ¿Tienes pensando salir así? – le dijo abriendo el armario que estaba junto a la puerta para ponerse una chaqueta.

- No traje nada más – le respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

- Está diluviando Hamilton – insistió todavía con medio cuerpo metido en el mueble.

- Me había dado cuenta Rosati – rió en respuesta, allí estaba al día siguiente, seguía pareciéndose a la pedorra pastelosa, solo que no era una pedorra y Jake y ella no eran de esas parejas que te hacía necesitar una inyección de insulina al verlos, pero desde luego la ayudaba a sentirse mejor. Cuando giró hacia ella lo miró sorprendida y mientras le echaba una chaqueta por los hombros consiguió hablar – Esta es la chaqueta del equipo.

- Y es muy calentita – asintió mientras cerraba la puerta del ropero.

- No puedo llevarme tu chaqueta del equipo – insistió Jenna sujetándola para que no cayese – Además no vuelvo a verte hasta mañana en clase.

- Lo sé, y no me hace ilusión lo de no verte, pero me la das en el instituto y listo – y sin darle tiempo a decir nada más la cogió de la mano para ir a la carrera hasta el coche.

Solo habían sido un par de metros, pero ya la lluvia caía con tanta fuerza que estaban empapados y el tiempo había refrescado bastante así que sin protestar metió los brazos por las mangas y se acurrucó dentro de la prenda. Ella, que hasta la fecha solo había conocido los beneficios de ser un polvo de armario, porque había estado más escondida que algunas identidades sexuales, llevaba su oficialidad sobre los hombros. Llevar puesta la chaqueta del equipo de un chico en el instituto era más que graparte un certificado matrimonial en la frente, aunque el lunes simplemente la llevase en la mano todos sabrían porqué, era simple, chica con una chaqueta de esas, novia oficial de algún miembro del equipo. No había lugar a dudas. Y sabía porqué Jake se la había dejado, llevar aquello puesto sería como estar cogida a su mano cuando no estuviese.

Como todo aquello fuese un sueño y despertase de golpe la hostia contra el suelo iba a ser de dimensiones catastróficas, como poco necesitaría otra vez una de esas horribles escayolas.

Finalmente el coche arrancó y el sonido la trajo de vuelta a la realidad, y con eso recordó a donde estaban yendo y las ganas de vomitar, esconderse, desmayarse y desaparecer volvieron todas de golpe, pero tenía que ser fuerte, tenía que poder con aquello; no se dio cuenta de que había cerrado los puños con fuerza hasta notó como la mano de Jake abría la suya para entrelazar sus dedos, en lo que parecía que se estaba volviendo una costumbre para ellos, sin dejar de mirar la carretera.

Al momento se la estrechó, agradecida por aquel pequeño gesto que le había dado tranquilidad y algo de fuerzas, cuando estaba cogida a su mano todo parecía un poco más fácil, y aunque hicieron todo el viaje en silencio sus manos no se soltaron un instante y aquello fue suficiente como para mantener alejadas sus ganas de huir.

Cuando aparcaron delante de su casa Jenna quiso decirle que no hacía falta que bajase con ella, no con la que estaba cayendo, pero antes de darle tiempo a hablar Jake ya había salido del coche, aunque tampoco había sido muy difícil adelantarse a ella que parecía paralizada de nuevo; corrieron hasta refugiarse debajo del porche y una vez que estuvieron allí fue él quien se adelantó de nuevo.

- Llevo el móvil, – le dijo mientras tiraba de su propia chaqueta para acercarla a él – así que si vas a matar a alguien y hay que esconder el cadáver, quieres huir del país o robarle la corona a Stevenson me llamas.

- Las dos primeres necesitarían planificación, pero realmente estoy considerando la tercera, – respondió ella aunque su tono no había salido tan alegre como pretendía – esa corona era mía.

- Lo era, aunque no se puede negar que es muy femenino – aseguró él antes de abrazarla y ya decir con tono serio – Te llamo a la noche, pero cualquier cosa llámame antes, ¿vale?

Jenna simplemente asintió, no queriendo ni contestar ni soltarlo, pero a sabiendas de que se tenía que ir, y de que ya iba a llegar tarde por su culpa, se apartó de él para poder besarlo como despedida. La primera vez que él la había besado había reaccionado al beso antes de darse cuenta y, aunque había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces se habían besado, le seguía pasando lo mismo; solo iba a ser un breve beso de despedida, y de pronto estaba agarrada a su espalda, las manos de él estaban en su pelo y en su cintura y sus bocas enredadas. Con esfuerzo y con una sonrisa ante como los dos habían reaccionado consiguió apartarse de él.

- A este paso cuando llegues a tu abuela ya se le soldó la cadera – le dijo cogiéndolo por las solapas de la chaqueta.

- Mejor, así viene ella y no tengo que ir hasta allí – respondió inclinándose para darle un beso más, y apartándose antes de que se les fuese de nuevo de las manos, aunque su agarre en su cintura se mantuvo.

- Tengo que entrar – comentó la chica en voz alta, aunque era más un recordatorio para ella misma ya que no se había movido un milímetro.

- Y yo irme, pero para eso vamos a tener que movernos – respondió él sonriéndole – Jenn la carta es un problema de ella, no tuyo, no hay nada malo en ti – como había hecho antes asintió a sus palabras y en vez de apartarse dio un paso para ponerse más cerca de él.

- Te veo en clase; a no ser que haya algún complot para matarme en el instituto, cosa probable.

- Si llegase a tiempo podría recogerte para ir – se quejó Jake para si mismo, no llegaría hasta al menos la segunda hora porque tendría que esperar a que su madre acompañase a su abuela al médico para traerla de vuelta ya que su padre saldría de allí aquella misma noche; Jenna lo sabía y le había asegurado que no pasaba nada, pero él se había dado cuenta de cómo sus ojos se apagaban un poco al oírlo, quería entrar con ella el lunes al instituto de la mano, para callar bocas sí, porque por supuesto habría gente que tendría mucho decir, pero para mucho más que eso; con todo lo que estaba a punto de pasar en su casa quería estar allí para ella, ya era bastante que no pudiese estar allí ese día si necesitaba volver a desaparecer de su casa, pero no estarlo el lunes cuando aquel nido de víboras entrase también en la ecuación acababa de desquiciarlo.

- Me llevo a tu encarnación en tela – intentó reír ella.

- Así que prefieres mi chaqueta que a mí, tú si que sabes como acabar con las esperanzas de alguien – dijo fingiendo dolor.

- Es que ella es portátil, calentita, puedo usarla como manta, me tapa el pelo si llueve, y no sé si lo sabes, pero para una chica no mojarse el peinado cuando llueve es tremendamente importante… - empezó a enumerar soltándolo para poder usar los dedos para llevar el orden de la lista.

- ¿Hace esto? – preguntó Jake interrumpiéndola y besándola de nuevo. Se apartó pronto de ella, pero no antes de ponerle todas sus ganas a la manera en la que se hizo con su boca.

- ¿A qué hora dices que conseguirías volver? – preguntó Jenna haciéndolo reír, sabiendo los dos que ya debían haberse despedido hacía un buen rato se separaron al fin, aunque Jake llegó al primer escalón todavía con la mano de la chica en la suya.

- Cualquier cosa llámame novia – le recordó girándose a mirarla con una última sonrisa.

- Le haré novio – sonrió ella en respuesta, conteniendo una risa feliz. Vio como corría de nuevo hasta el coche, que había dejado en marcha, y se paraba a mirarla para despedirse con la mano antes de entrar, se quedó en la puerta hasta que lo vio desaparecer al final de la calle e intentando agarrarse a aquellos trocitos de felicidad, con las mismas ganas con las que uno buscaba las pepitas de chocolate en las galletas, abrió la puerta de su casa.

Nada más hacerlo se encontró de frente a su madre que al verla lanzó lo que llevaba en las manos y se puso a gritar como una loca:

- ¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Kevin! ¡La niña tiene puesta una chaqueta! ¡La niña tiene puesta una chaqueta!

Obviamente no se habían enterado de la carta, o eso o las prioridades de su madre estaban realmente del revés.

- ¡Bien por ella! – gritó su padre en respuesta desde la cocina, obviamente sin entender la excitación de su mujer – Con la que está cayendo acabaría acatarrada sino.

Jenna ahogó una risa nerviosa ante esa respuesta e ignorando a su madre puso camino a su habitación, cerró la puerta y después de cambiarse la abrió de nuevo cogiendo aire y se encontró a su madre, dando saltitos emocionada cogida a la mano de su padre, a quien parecía haber arrastrado hasta allí; los ojos de ella estaban clavados en la silla de su escritorio donde descansaba la chaqueta de Jake, pero los de su padre fueron a le mesa, donde la carta, el papel de escribir y la foto, con el marco roto al caérsele en el baño, que había recogido estaban juntos.

Estaba a punto de desatarse el drama.

Casi una hora después Jenna salía de casa dando un portazo, con una mochila a la espalda, la chaqueta de Jake bien cerrada para protegerla del frío y el permiso de su padre para quedarse a dormir en casa de Tamara tras haber llamado a su madre para pedirle que fuese a recogerla; el coche de la madre de su amiga paró ante su puerta y antes de que echase a andar hacia allí su padre salió al porche, su cara estaba crispada por la furia pero cambió por completo al verla, la abrazó y tras decirle que las recogería al día siguiente para llevarlas a clase volvió dentro.

La cara de Tamara se desencajó al ver lo que llevaba puesto, y empezó a dar palmas como una histérica, casi superando el ataque que le había dado a su madre, luego vio sus ojos hinchados y como se mordía el labio intentando no romper a llorar y, sin preocuparse por la lluvia que seguía cayendo, salió del coche para subirse con ella al asiento de atrás.

Jenna dejó que Tamara la abrazase y cuando escuchó sonar su teléfono movió el brazo para lograr cogerlo sin soltarse de ella.

_Recuerda, si vas a huir del país avísame. Antes pararemos a recuperar tu corona. Te llamo a la noche novia._

Aquello decía el mensaje de Jake, y tras leerlo y escuchando a Tamara decir que hubiese pasado lo que hubiese pasado podrían vengarse, haciendo que la persona en cuestión se quedase calva echando Dios sabía lo que en la alcachofa de su ducha consiguió esbozar una sonrisa.

* * *

><p>Cuando su padre aparcó el coche delante del instituto el lunes por la mañana fue la primera vez que Jenna se alegró de estar empezando una semana; era lunes, tenía cinco días por delante en los cuales el instituto le quitaría mucho tiempo, tiempo que no tendría que pasar en casa, tiempo que no tendría que pasar con su madre, y tristemente eso la alegraba.<p>

Aún no estaba preparada para volver a hablar con ella y realmente no quería pensar mucho en lo que sería volver aquella tarde a casa, pero no podía seguirse escondido.

- Gracias por el viaje señor H – se despidió Tamara del padre de su amiga saliendo ya por la puerta.

- De nada, te robo a Jenna un momento, ¿vale? – le contestó Kevin mirando a su hija, que tras recibir un asentimiento de su amiga cerró de nuevo la puerta que ya había abierto - ¿Cómo estás cariño?

- Buen… - no había acabado de pronunciar la palabra cuando de pronto se vio casi asfixiada en un abrazo de su padre – Papá – le dijo con una sonrisa intentando no echarse a llorar – como me hagas entrar ahí con los ojos hinchados no te lo perdonaré.

- Perdona, perdona – se disculpó apartándose de ella y colocándole torpemente el flequillo – He pensado que a lo mejor querrías ir a hablar hoy con Valerie, o sino puedes hablar conmigo, ¿quieres que nos saltemos el instituto y el trabajo? Podemos hacerlo.

- No me tientes – rió la chica sorbiéndose las lágrimas – Nunca le digas a un adolescente que le das permiso para faltar a clase, puede decirte que sí. Gracias papá de verdad, pero creo que me hará bien ir a clase, no pensarlo, esas cosas. Además…alguien tiene que ser responsable y mandarte a trabajar – bromeó.

- Supongo que sí, te hará bien estar con tus amigos y con tu novio – le dijo dándole un codazo mientras enarcaba las cejas.

- ¿Cómo? – preguntó casi atragantándose por lo repentino de la pregunta; su padre había dado en el clavo, sino fuese por ver a Jake le habría dicho que sí sin dudarlo, pero estaba atrapada entre unas ganas arrolladoras de verlo y otras un poquito más sutiles de comprobar que todo lo que había pasado aquel fin de semana era real, y no algún truco de su cerebro debido al shock postraumático, quizás había robado la chaqueta del tendal de alguien.

- Puede que yo no diese un grito, pero sé lo que significa una de estas, hace unos cuantos años tu madre llevaba la mía – le dijo aprovechando para cerrarle la chaqueta, como si tuviese miedo de que la fuese a coger el frío al salir. Todo el viaje en coche había sido así, les había llevado donuts, las había dejado elegir la música, le había dado dinero para el almuerzo dos veces… no es que intentase arreglar lo que su mujer había roto, sino que no sabía que hacer para conseguir que su hija se sintiese un poco mejor - ¿Arreglaste las cosas con Matty en el baile?

- Realmente no – reconoció Jenna tras unos segundos, no estaba acostumbrada a tener aquellas conversaciones con su padre – Matty y yo… no… - aquella conversación era demasiado complicada, apreciaba el gesto de su padre, pero no tenía ni idea de cómo explicarle lo que había pasado.

- ¿Entonces? – preguntó intrigado.

- Jake, estoy saliendo con Jake – le dijo esperando poder ahorrarse toda la explicación.

- ¡El chico que os llevó al baile! ¡Tenía que haberlo pensado! – dijo golpeándose la frente con la mano - ¿Y qué tal? Pensé que después de venir Matty a casa…

- Papá, voy a llegar tarde a clase – le dijo intentando salir de allí antes de verse obligada a tener una charla sobre su vida sentimental con él.

- Y esta conversación es incómoda, lo sé, lo sé – concedió él, riendo cuando ella intentó negarlo con la cabeza – Hoy saldré antes del trabajo, así que cuando llegues a casa ya estaré, ¿quieres que te recoja?

- No, no creo que haga falta – le respondió saliendo del coche, tras darle un beso en la mejilla que lo hizo sonreír como un niño.

- Me lo suponía, pero si hace falta llámame – le dijo mientras cerraba la puerta, de pronto bajó la ventana para gritarle y cuando su hija volvió a acercarse al coche le preguntó – El mensaje que te llegó antes, ¿era de Jake?

- Sí – respondió Jenna confusa, tirando de las mangas de la chaqueta del susodicho - ¿Pasa algo?

- Nada, me gustaba Matty, pero si Jake te hace sonreír como hace un rato me da igual que tenga tres brazos, sea calvo, o lo que falten otras cosas.

Tras decir aquello arrancó el coche y se fue, dejando a su hija asombrada y sonrojada una vez que entendió lo que le acababa de decir; sacudiendo la cabeza entró al instituto buscando a Ming y Tamara mientras no podía evitar reírse por la frase de su padre.

- ¿A quien le has robado esa chaqueta perdedora?

Allí había acabado su risa, le había durado lo mismo que Sadie en aparecer a su espalda, ella podía tener más ganas que de costumbre de ir a clase, pero había cosas que no cambiaban. Apretó la carpeta contra ella, intentando controlar las ganas de lanzársela a su compañera y apretó el paso tenía problemas más graves que el que hubiesen pillado a Sadie colándose en el baile y ahora tuviese que descargarse con alguien.

* * *

><p>Cuando sonó la campana del descanso Jenna se reunió con Ming frente a su taquilla, mientras a unos cuantos metros Tamara y Ricky daban un verdadero espectáculo, para contarle que era lo que había pasado aquel fin de semana.<p>

Tras varios minutos criticando a su madre, ofreciendo soluciones y también colarla en su casa, aunque fuese por la ventana, si necesitaba salir de la suya, Ming abordó la otra parte de aquellos días.

- Me gusta Jake – le dijo mientras abría una bolsa de gominolas – quiero decir, como tu novio. Matty también era majo y sé que lo había juzgado mal, pero no sé… si mi madre se sale con la suya, y acabo viviendo en China con mis doce primas, me quedaría más tranquila sabiendo que estás con él; te veo bien, y es decir mucho con todo.

- Es raro – confesó Jenna, arrebujándose más en la chaqueta que no se había sacado en toda la mañana, realmente había vivido con ella puesta desde el domingo, definitivamente en su interior era una pedorra pastelosa, cuando no recordaba el tema tabú, pero le daba igual; cuando había notado que la chaqueta olía como Jake, de la misma manera que el pijama que le había prestado, no había podido evitar hundir poco más la nariz y sonreír, si detalles así la hacían sentirse un poco mejor en medio de toda aquella mierda le daba igual ser una pedorra pastelosa. Lo era, y lo abrazaba con el mismo ímpetu que Valerie su hora de la siesta. Tras pensar un momento como explicarse siguió hablando – Pero raro bueno, pensé que echaría de menos a Matty, pero me siento demasiado bien con Jake; me gustaría arreglar las cosas con Matty y ser amigos, pero nada más, y estando como estaba hace un par de días es raro.

- Tú no querías a Matty – dijo Ming en ese tono tan suyo para cuando afrontaba las grandes verdades del universo – pensabas que lo querías pero era más una meta, la verdad de la carta te ha servido para superarlo.

Jenna calló un momento, intentando pensar hasta que punto su amiga tenía razón, ella había pensado algo parecido y quizás Ming estuviese acertada, pero antes de acabar de razonarlo consigo misma para contestarle volvió a oír una de las voces que menos le apetecía oír, en aquel momento y en el que fuese…

- Hola perdedora – la saludó Sadie golpeando las taquillas y provocando que rodase los ojos – Quiero que me devuelvas esa chaqueta, ahora.

- ¿Perdona? – la increpó girándose a mirarla y viendo la mirada de disculpa que Lisa le dirigía, tenía todo un comité de intervención para ella sola, Sadie, Lisa, el nuevo novio de Lisa y dos jugadores más del equipo, perfecto.

- Lo que has oído, no eres de un equipo y no puede ser que nadie te haya dejado llevar su chaqueta, así que… la quiero de vuelta – dijo extendiéndole la mano.

- Pues a lo mejor tus fuentes están mal – le respondió Tamara que había aparecido de pronto a la carrera.

- Cállate friki – dijo la animadora poniéndole una mano delante de la cara – Dámela o te la quito yo – insistió girándose hacia Jenna.

- Oh me gustaría verte intentarlo - contestó Jenna enfadada, ya tenía bastante con todo lo que tenía, Sadie pretendiendo quitarle la chaqueta de su novio porque no la consideraba digna de llevarla era algo que no iba a permitir; aunque la chica le quitase varias cabezas.

- ¿Te crees muy guay por llevar algo del equipo? Porque solo eres más patética – insistió la chica.

- Me da igual que sea del equipo, y también me da igual tu opinión – respondió la morena sin amedrentarse, y lo que había dicho era verdad, su opinión jamás le había importado y lo que le importaba de la chaqueta no era de que era precisamente, sino de quien, le daría igual estar llevando puesta la parte de arriba del pijama de Jake.

- No es solo mi opinión – insistió Sadie – es la de todo el mundo, ¿o te olvidas de la carta? Deberíamos mandarle entre todos una fuente de magdalenas a quien sea que te la envió, como agradecimiento.

- No hables de la carta – le dijo Jenna intentando no levantar la voz.

- ¿Por qué? Es muy acertada, por todo lo que dice es por lo que no conseguiste ganar en el baile, y lo más patético es que realmente pensabas que tenías posibilidades.

- Le da igual ganar o no ganar la estúpida corona, – dijo Ming para defenderla – está por encima de eso.

- Más le vale, porque siendo como es jamás ganará nada; eres una fracasada, intentaste quedarte con mis amigos, robarle el novio a Lisa, ligarte a Matty y sobresalir gracias a tu tonto intento de suicidio, pero nada de eso sirvió. Ya podrías haber acertado con lo último.

- ¡Te vas a enterar! – gritó Tamara queriendo lanzarse a por la chica, pero Jenna no se lo permitió, la sujetó por un brazo y la hizo girar para junto con Ming darse la vuelta e irse de allí, no tenía ganas de escuchar a Sadie.

Pero por lo visto la animadora estaba decidida a darle la mañana, y cuando estaban a punto de salir del círculo de gente que se había formado le gritó:

- ¡Seguro que tu madre también piensa lo que la carta pone! ¡Quien quiere tener una hija como tú!

La frase hizo diana y antes de poder controlarse Jenna tiró los libros al suelo y dio media vuelta.

- ¿Qué problema tienes conmigo? – le gritó empujándola.

- ¿Me has empujado? – preguntó Sadie sacudiendo la cabeza incrédula – Ahora sí que te vas a enterar.

- ¿Se puede saber que pasa aquí? – preguntó de pronto Matty apareciendo entre ellas.

- Esta perdedora, que se cree con derecho para ponerse a nuestro nivel – lo informó la chica mientras Jenna apretaba los puños e intentaba contener las lágrimas.

- Déjala en paz, no es ninguna perdedora – le dijo el chico cogiendo a Jenna por un brazo para separarla un poco de la chica.

- No es como nosotros – insistió la animadora arrugando la nariz.

- Pues no sé si eso será malo – murmuró el chico, y Jenna no pudo evitar quedarse boquiabierta, allí estaba, al fin Matty McKibben defendiéndola delante de medio instituto, lo que siempre había querido y sin embargo, aunque siempre había creído que el día que diese la cara por ella, fuesen cueles fuesen las circunstancias, saltaría de alegría no sentía nada así en absoluto, y aún tenía ganas de encerrarse en el baño a llorar.

- ¿Dices que es mejor que yo? – lo acusó Sadie.

- Bueno… lo que yo… lo que… - y de pronto Matty perdió todo el aplomo, con medio instituto en círculo a su alrededor sin perderse un detalle de lo que pasaba no pudo evitar trastabillar con las palabras, aunque Jenna tenía que concederle que aún no había soltado su brazo.

Pero le daba igual, que la defendiese o no, que la soltase o no, a esas alturas ya le daba completamente igual lo que Matty hiciese o dejase de hacer, lo único que quería era salir de allí antes de echarse a llorar como una estúpida delante de todo el instituto y darle a Sadie la satisfacción de verla así, sobretodo cuando ni siquiera sabía que si le había hecho daño era porque no podía haber acertado más con el comentario respecto a su madre.

No escuchó a la gente hacer hueco para dejar pasar a quien los apartaba, ni el comentario de Tamara a Ming, pero si notó como de pronto alguien la cogía de la mano, e incluso antes de que hablase y sin girarse a mirarlo supo quien había llegado, y le devolvió el apretón con fuerza.

- Hay que estar ciego para no ver que es mejor que tú – dijo Jake sin que le temblase la voz lo más mínimo; y en ese momento, con él allí y sus amigas a la espalda, Jenna se vio capaz de tragarse las lágrimas.

- ¿Cómo has dicho? – preguntó Sadie exageradamente ofendida.

- ¿De que va esto? – le preguntó Jake a Jenna, girándose a mirarla, colando un mechón de pelo que se le había escapado de la coleta tras su oreja, e ignorando por completo a la animadora.

- De que he robado la cazadora que llevo puesta, soy patética, la carta lo deja claro y hasta mi madre debe de pensarlo – le explicó ella volteándose lo suficiente para poder mirarlo a la cara, y soltándose del agarre de Matty sin darse cuenta.

- Joder… - comentó el chico antes de acercarse más a ella, agachándose para apoyar frente contra frente y preguntar en un susurro mientras acariciaba su mejilla - ¿Estás bien?

- Ahora mejor – le respondió ella consiguiendo esbozar una sonrisa.

- Tiene la puntería donde la educación – dijo el chico ya en voz más alta.

- En el culo – concretaron Ming y Tamara a la vez, y entre las palabras de los tres Jenna dejó escapar una risa.

- ¡Eh! – los llamó Sadie – Seguimos aquí y os estoy hablando.

- Y nosotros te estamos ignorando – la informó Jake sin prestarle demasiada atención, ya que al instante volvió a dirigirse a su novia mientras la cogía por la cintura – Así que robando Hamilton, no puedo dejarte sola…

- Fue tu culpa, propusiste lo de la corona y me has vuelto cleptómana – le contestó ella apoyando las manos en su pecho, y bajando la voz siguió – Nos está mirando todo el mundo.

- Que miren – dijo Jake en voz alta – por lo visto no tienen nada mejor que hacer.

- Creo que me estoy enamorando – murmuró Tamara con dramatismo abanicándose con la mano de Ming.

- Me siento halagado – rió Jake mirándola – pero no creo que a mi novia le hiciese ilusión.

- T, ¿no te estás olvidando de Ricky? – bromeó Jenna.

- ¿Hola? Stop. Tiempo. Parad – los llamó Sadie gesticulando - ¿Cómo que estás saliendo con esta? No. No te lo consiento.

- Entonces supongo que es una suerte que tu opinión me importe una mierda – respondió el chico, soltando a su novia para volverse a la que una vez había sido su amiga.

- Matty dile tú algo – pidió Sadie asombrada.

- A mi me hacen buena pareja – comentó Lisa en ese momento, evitando que Matty dijese o no nada, ganándose una sonrisa de la nueva novia de su ex y de él.

- ¡Cállate Lisa! – le gritó su amiga.

- Cállate tú, – la increpó Jenna, encontrando más fácil defender a otra persona que a si misma – tienes suerte de que siga siendo tu amiga tratándola como la tratas, así que si yo fuese tú no volvería a gritarle.

- Vas a arrepentirte de…

- ¿Qué me vas a hacer? – la cortó la chica - ¿Humillarme? ¿Reírte de mí? ¿Publicar esa maldita carta por todo el instituto? Ya lo has hecho, y sigo aquí, así que búscate un nuevo hobby.

Y tras decir aquello dio por zanjada la conversación, Tamara y Ming levantaron los pulgares dándole a entender que había hecho bien y Jake le dio un beso en la cabeza tras echar un brazo por encima de sus hombros; al final del drama de la carta iba a sacar algo bueno, estaba haciéndose más fuerte.

- ¡Eres tan patética que seguro que tus padres se arrepienten de tenerte! – gritó Sadie a su espalda, y Jake tuvo que sujetarla porque tropezó con sus propios pies.

- Se acabó, soy de China, llevo el kung-fu en la sangre – murmuró Ming volviendo sobre sus pasos.

- Y mi padre suele ver Pressing Catch – la apoyó Tamara siguiéndola.

Antes de que las chicas llegasen Jenna se les adelantó llevando a Jake en sus talones, el chico había sido el primero en reaccionar a las palabras de Sadie pero su novia le había pedido que callase con un gesto de cabeza, aunque toda aquella sensación de sentirse respaldada era de lo mejor que jamás había sentido.

- Sadie se te está olvidando que no eres la única que sabe cosas de la otra, – le dijo a la animadora, acercándose a ella para que no las escuchase demasiada gente – y que yo no sea una perra no quiere decir que mi paciencia sea infinita.

De pronto la chica se quedó blanca, recordando el diario de comidas del que no sabía a ciencia cierta sí Jenna había hecho copias o no.

- Puedes volver a colgar sus pósters Sadie – propuso uno de los chicos que la acompañaba riendo con sus compañeros – por lo visto a ella le da igual y nosotros nos alegramos la vista.

- ¡Cállate Anderson! – le ladró Jake furioso a su compañero de equipo fulminándolo con la mirada.

Tras aquel grito del chico nadie dijo nada mientras Sadie y Jenna se miraban la una a la otra, y finalmente la animadora se fue de allí con un bufido tirando de Lisa.

- ¡Yo que tú dormiría con un ojo abierto! – le chilló Ming.

- ¡O mejor los dos! ¡Por prevenir! - añadió Tamara a las palabras de su amiga.

Y tras aquella frase se alejaron también de allí; mientras sus amigas le taladraban la cabeza reanalizando la escena que acababa de pasar Jenna no pudo evitar sonreír un poco, se sentía orgullosa de si misma, por no haber agachado la cabeza, por no haberse dejado amedrentar, porque aunque sus amigas y su novio habían saltado a defenderla finalmente lo había hecho ella sola. Aunque desde luego sentir que no estaba sola le había dado las fuerzas para hacerlo.

Cuando Jake, que estaba hablando con Matty, llegó a su lado y la cogió de la mano le sonrió y después se giró para despedirse de su ex lo que fuese con una sonrisa, una vez le había pedido que fuese su héroe pero hoy había descubierto un nuevo tipo de héroe, de los que no solo enfrentaban el mundo por ti, sino que también te daban las fuerzas para hacerlo por ti misma

Casualidad o elección. Casualidad y elección. Haber elegido su casualidad era lo mejor que le había pasado.

* * *

><p>Jenna estaba acabando de coger los libros que le harían falta de la taquilla cuando Sadie pasó a su lado, y sin cortarse lo más mínimo le lanzó una mirada asesina, era cuestión de días que la animadora buscase una manera de devolvérsela, pero poco podría hacer si seguía teniendo miedo a que ella publicase su diario, un diario que realmente no tenía.<p>

Pero poco la preocupaba en aquel momento, se habían acabado las clases lo que quería decir que se le acababa el tiempo para volver a casa, y aunque la perspectiva ya no le daba nauseas ni la mareaba tampoco es que la emocionase; de pronto se sobresaltó al escuchar un golpe a su lado y cuando se giró se encontró con Jake, que acababa de tirar su mochila a sus pies.

- No sé si te has dado cuenta – empezó a hablar sin saludarla siquiera dejándose caer contra las taquillas – pero no he podido ni verte a la hora de la comida, esto de tener que recuperar las clases que pierdes en el mismo día apesta; y lo peor es que entre eso, el drama de esta mañana, y Valerie secuestrándote después de que te padre la llamase no he podido besarte en todo el día Hamilton.

- Una suerte que vayas a llevarme a casa ¿no? – le respondió acabando de cerrar su bolso y riendo ante su dramatismo.

- Como si fuese a esperar si quiera a llegar al coche – contestó él antes de girarse y atraparla contra la taquilla – Hola – le dijo ya a milímetros de su boca.

- Hola – le dijo Jenna devolviéndole el saludo con una sonrisa y entrelazando las manos en su cuello, y ya no pudo decirle nada más. Iba a tener que acostumbrarse a la manera en la que se le aceleraba al corazón cuando besaba a Jake, pero no creía que fuese a pasar pronto, o que fuese a pasar nunca. No creía que llegase el día que dejase de inclinarse contra él buscándolo más dentro del beso, que dejase de acercarlo más llevando una mano a su nuca, que no sonriese cuando él se apartase a mirarla un momento antes de besarla de nuevo, que fuese capaz de recordar lo que estaba haciendo el segundo anterior.

El sábado se había olvidado del código de la alarma y en ese momento se le había olvidado donde estaban; no escuchaba a la gente que murmuraba, los comentarios de algunos compañeros que aprovechaban para contarles a otros la discusión de aquella mañana, no recordaba su preocupación por volver a casa, ni se le encogía el estómago pensando que quizás su madre tuviese razón. No era consciente de nada más que de Jake, y tuvo que ser él quien la avisó, a regañadientes, de que su teléfono había sonado.

- Mi padre – le dijo mientras él recogía su mochila del suelo y le tendía la mano para salir de allí – no sé que ha pasado pero dice que no vuelva a casa en una hora; seguramente no quiere que vaya antes de que él llegue.

Realmente lo que estaba pasando en su casa es que por consejo de su marido su madre estaba volviendo a cambiar su habitación, en un intento de hacerle entender que la quería tal y como era, pero eso ella aún no podía saberlo.

- No me quejaré, mejor para mí – contestó Jake mientras ya iban camino del aparcamiento – ¿Qué quieres hacer?

- ¿Elijo yo? – preguntó Jenna tirando de su brazo para hacer que la rodease por los hombros y entrelazado su mano con la que ahora descansaba cerca de su mejilla.

- Elijes tú – aseguró él inclinándose para dejar un beso en su sien.

- Me da igual, lo que sea contigo me vale – le respondió su novia.

- ¿Lo dejas en manos de la casualidad Hamilton? – preguntó el rubio recuperando la conversación que habían tenido aquel fin de semana.

- Sí – afirmó ella segura - Estoy aquí porque lo elegí, y tú me elegiste. Los dos elegimos ir a por lo que nos pasó por casualidad y yo al menos no tengo queja alguna.

- Pues creo que esta vez se a donde te va a llevar el destino – le dijo Jake apoyándose en el coche, hasta el que ya habían llegado, y atrayéndola hacía si.

- ¿Vas a usar como excusa al destino para besarme? – preguntó la chica después de lanzar su bolso al interior del coche.

- Nunca voy a necesitar una excusa para besarte – y antes de él pudiese hacerlo fue ella la que se le adelantó.

Casualidad o elección. Definitivamente habían sido ambas, ella no había elegido sentir aquello pero sí seguir sintiéndolo, y lo había hecho porque cuando había dejado de preocuparse por todos los demás había visto lo que ella quería, y había sido imposible elegir ninguna otra opción. Destino. Sí. Elección. También.

Fuese por lo que fuese tenía una cosa clara, tal y como Jake le había dicho el sábado, no iba a irse a ninguna parte. El destino la había llevado hasta allí y ella había decidido quedarse.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de la autora<strong>**:** ¿Bien? ¿Mal? Sea la opinión que sea ahí está _Review this chapter, _no dudéis en darle me encantará saber que opináis ^^


End file.
